eanariafandomcom-20200213-history
Eanaria
Eanaria is a planet with lots of water and continents. There are two continents discovered. One large one and one smaller one to the north. But all of the planet isn’t mapped out. They are all connected into one large continent, but there might be other continents yet to be found. For the most part, it has only one sun. But every 100th Earth Year (1 year for this world) they come close to another sun so their temperature etc. changes for around 20 Earth Years. This is called the fiery solstice and makes the night’s very short (just a few minutes) and things get really hot, especially in already warm places. Desolate landscapes become even more dying. The planet has three moons , but rarely more than two can be seen at the same time. The two moons cancel out each other, making their presence un-notable regarding wind and tides etc. When the third moon makes an appearance though, the waters seem to behave irrationally and can rise and sink without anyone knowing why and when. The years of the added sun causes dry and humid weather with strange storms in certain places. This world barely has any seasons since its axis is very small. A year is much longer (100 EY) due to this world being farther away from the sun. It takes much longer to circle it. And when they get within reach of the other sun, the weather changes drastically for about 20 EY with extremely hot weather and diminishing water supplies and so on. In this world lives a vast array of creatures and races . Some of the humanoid races are; elves , pixies , dragon-folk , wolf-men , harpies , satyr . Most of the land is habitable for some creatures, but humans are restricted by their lack of magic and their vulnerable lives. Humans are the most common race these days since they are the cause of the other’s demise. But the dark side is rising with creatures risen from the dead. Many of the elven races have been forced into hiding because of persecution. So, many no longer believe them to exist. They have been forced to abandon their homes and now lives in hidden sanctuaries. Humans and High Elves live in the cities and villages. Pixies and other elven races live in the forests, hidden. Dragon-Folk reside in the mountains where they are forced to guard the Dragons , or they will die. They need the Dragons life force in order to live because they are faulty as living organisms. The novel Shards of Life takes place in a small part of the middle west, a bit to the north. This land is be mainly woodlands, kind of even in temperature. Some mountains, some water. No winter, no super-hot summer. Think southern Europe. Part will also be in Devilea , a place where the earth has cracked, forming a massive canyon where some races live on the bottom. This place is hot and dry, dead almost, due to them being so far underground that the planet’s core heats up the ground. Most striking features of this part of the world is the cracked earth of Devliea. The high mountains of southern Debrynjar . The ancient forests of El-Veérna . The geode heart . Dragons. There are dragons in this world, as well as other magical creatures. The dragons, however, are the largest ones. They live in the mountains, in caves, where the Dragon-folk also resides in the near proximity of the dragons. Dragons require large territories, and therefore there aren’t many dragons left. They have been hunted and killed and require a long time until they are fully grown and can fend for themselves. They are spread out across the world. It’s not fully known how much habitat they require, but in estimate 20 or something dragons per country. Due to the heat in Devilea, more dragons than anywhere else can be found there, and in the cold north only a few can survive (both because of the cold and the much sparser access to pray). The dragons eat game, often takes livestock, but used to eat larger pray like horses, elk, deer etc. They are not intelligent in the sense that they are talking (other than to the ones with animal-talking magic) or can cast spells. They are magic though and therefore are very sought after by the potion makers and mages. They are also poisonous, and combined with their magical ability some creatures can only be killed by a dragon. The Dragon-Folk require the Dragon’s xxx to survive and therefore are bound to live close by at all times. They can, however, venture away for certain amounts of time, but always has to return to their homes near the dragons. Farmland in Devilea Province is the post fertile due to the impossible sea. The western farmlands in El-Veérna due to the volcano Eldfjall there. A river runs through Debrynjar, making the lands around that fertile too. Coal and volcano resources are located in the west of El-Veérna. Flax grows around the farmlands in El-Veérna. Iron mine in The White Mountains . Gold, Ore can be found in the depths of Devliea. Gemstones are plentiful in Ademiéa , but its borders are closed. Clay, blicks, stone can be foind in AEriaden . Wood has been depleted in Devilea. Not only because of the crack, but around it used to be lush forets and geode mountains, but the inhabitants of Devilea had to use all they could get to survive down in the arid heat of the crack. In Devilea the area around the crack has been heavily harvested by those who live in the area. The reason being that there are a lot of inhabitants in the crack, but down there, little resources can be grown, so they are forced to rely upon farms and harvests from the surface area. And the crack is really large, covering almost the entire country. Only in the north of the country can woodlands still be found. This is the last refuge of the Pixies and these woods are under constant threat of being cut down. But so far a magical barrier keeps them safe. In the rest of the world, farms have started to spread out around the land, especially in Debrynjar, but for now it’s not showing any effects on the climate or the landscape. The landscape as a whole, especially in Debrynjar has changed over the years in the way that the magical creatures (and other animals too) have been hunted for a long time, resulting in fewer grazers and such. Certain herbs can therefore be hard to find, like healing herbs, since they require the grazers keeping other vegetation away. The lands are best kept in El-Veérna since the elves tend to be more aware of the outcome of their actions. There are however place there too that are being developed heavily, causing slow changes to the landscape.